Konoha Academy
by VenusLove
Summary: Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura smith are quadruplets came from America even though they were half Japanese-American they had never been in their mother's country before what will happen if they transfer at Konoha Academy?


**Summary:** Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura Smith are quadruplets came from America even though they were half Japanese and half American they had never been in their Mother's Country what will happen if they transfer at Konoha Academy?

**Author's Note:** Well I haven't decided on what pairings should I have but I decided one for sure Sasuke and Hinata.. I don't know about the others though.. Should I make a Hinata Harem here and Hinata is the main character here so please don't wonder if she was the one I will write the most also I don't know if Sasuke will be the right boy for her and in the future I would make a poll so that you would be the one to choose who you like for who

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and the characters but I own the OC's (if I will make one)

"I'm tired" Sakura said as she entered the car followed by Ino, Tenten then Hinata

"Well it should be expected since we just got out from the private plane" Ino commented as he closhed her eyes and sighed

"Stop complaining already the two of you should become more mature the two of you are the eldest after all" Tenten teased

"Urusai I was the first born then I was the eldest for that and Ino followed then Tenten then our youngest Hinata but that doesn't mean we cant complain or something!" Sakura complained while Ino nodded Tenten just laughed but stop when they saw Hinata sleeping peacefully

"We better stop of we'll wake her up" Ino said Tenten nodded as Sakura smiled "Yeah" they both said

"We should take a nap too after all we will get at the mansion after an hour right Sebastian?" Tenten said as she yawned

The driver named Sebastian nodded "Hai do you want me to wake all of you up when we're near at the Mansion?" he asked

"Yeah" the three said as they too drifted of to sleep

"Hinata-sama, Sakura-sama, Tenten-sama and Ino-sama were near at the Mansion" Sebastian said

Hinata was the first to wake up followed by a yawning Tenten then Ino and lastly Sakura

"Thank you Sebastian-san" Hinata said as she smile

Sebastian smiled back "Your welcome Hinata-sama"

"Well look who sent me a message" Tenten said

"Who is it Tenten-neesama?" Hinata asked politely

"Mom she is asking us if were near already apparently she had been calling our phones for a while but no one seems to answer.." she said

"Well we forgotten to open our cellphone.." Ino said

"Yeah.." Sakura said

"Hey there my daughters!" Utau said as she hug her four daughters

"Mom I knew you said our house here in Japan is big but I never thought it would be this big!" Tenten exclaimed

"haha yeah actually when I heard all of you are staying here for you high school and college I made renovations and rooms for all of you designed by me" Utau said

"Wow it must be very beautiful after all mom is one of the best designers of the world!" Sakura said

"Mom you do not need to…" Hinata said

Utau just laugh at her daughters antics "If it's for my four angels it was just a piece of cake!" she said proudly

Ino smiled and once again hug her mom "Thanks" she said

"Well all of you must be tired and hungry what do you want to eat?" Utau asked

"Mom can I eat at my room? I'm just too tired.." Hinata said

"Me too" Ino said

"Same here" Tenten said

"Here too" Sakura said

Utau just laugh "Okay got it well your doors are colored with your favorite colors Hinata with Lavener, Ino with Yellow, Sakura with Pink and Tenten with Brown" she said

"Thanks mom you never ceased to amaze us!" Ino said

"Mom where is dad?" Hinata asked

"Well you dad is at Hawaii for now for the business trip with the Hyuuga and Uchiha corporation" she said

"Is that so then we'll go to out rooms now!" Sakura said

"See you later Mom" Tenten said as they walked upstairs

"See you later~" Utau said as she made her way to the Kitchen humming

Ino's Room

INO POV

Wow my room is so awesome!

It had yellow and white curtains and and the walls were painted with yellow and has a pattern of sunflowers!

It also has a treadmill! And I have my own bathroom too

My bed was colored with Dark Yellow and the sheets were color bright yellow

I also had a TV and DVD player

I also saw some pictures with me, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura on a Sunflower Garden

Wow I so love my room

Sakura's Room

SAKURA POV

My room has a sexy pink and bright pink curtains and the walls has a normal pink color with sakura petal pattern on it

I also had a treadmill if I had it means the others has it too mom knew us well

My bed was colored with pale pink colored and the sheets has a dark pink color

I had a TV and DVD player

I saw pictures of me, Ino, Tenten and Sakura on a beach with our swimsuits well hinata was on her swimsuits but she covered her body with a jacket

I adore this room

Tenten's Room

TENTEN POV

My room had a light brown curtain and a light brown colored ceiling the walls has a brown color and had a circle patterns just what I like

Well I had a treadmill too.. I guess the others have it too

My bed has a green and brown patterns with sheets too

I saw pictures of me, Hinata, Ino and Sakura playing tennis and badminton well the three of us wear a skirt except for Hinata who were a dress and had a jacket too.. I kept wondering why does she always cover her body when she had the most sexiest body here with the four of us?

I had TV and DVD player too..

Well this is awesome!

Hinata's Room

HINATA POV

My room had a lavender curtains and the walls has a blue color with a patterned tulip and orchid with it

A threadmill with a TV and DVD player…

My bed has a lavender color while the sheets has a blue color

I saw pictures when we entered a conquer during our Middle School years Sakura playing flute, Tenten playing trumpet, Ino playing violin and me playing a piano

Then I saw a note

_I know you hate extravagant rooms so I made your room as simple as possible_

_From Mom __._

I smiled Mom knew me the best

Then the four girls have the same thought

_I wonder… is our school not like when we our on Middle School?_


End file.
